Vanilla, Peppermint and the Metal Monster
by secretcastle
Summary: Sharpay discovers her Prince in the most unlikely place. This is a one-shot outtake from my “Princess Tiki and Her Fresh Fish Prince” universe.


_**Summary:** Sharpay discovers her Prince in the most unlikely place. This is a one-shot outtake from my "Princess Tiki and Her Fresh Fish Prince" universe._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own High School Musical, High School Musical 2 or any of its characters. But the ideas are mine and I just want to share a more realistic picture of them than the fairy tale Disney created._

_**A/N:** I apologize for the long wait on updates on Princess Tiki. I haven't really had much time to write or find inspiration since I'm busy with work. But this weekend, I underwent dental surgery to get my wisdom tooth out. I'm getting braces in a few weeks and that just struck an instant inspiration for this story. I currently have six stitches and very swollen gums, so I'm doing this to amuse myself since I can't talk. I'll try to work on the next chapter for Princess Tiki if I can tolerate the pain enough for me write more tonight._

_To those of you who haven't read my other story Princess Tiki, this may seem a bit confusing so I recommend you read that one first. But if you don't have the time to read, I just want to give you a bit of background here. This story still follows HSM canon, but in my imagination Sharpay and Troy didn't start out to be the coolest kids in school when they were in grade school. In fact there was a time they were considered the odd ones. Troy at this age is fat_,_ has huge glasses and wears braces while Sharpay is just thought of as weird by the rest of the students._

**Vanilla, Peppermint and the Metal Monster**

The little girl skipped gaily in the corridor, blonde curls bouncing merrily as her feet danced to the lighthearted beat of the song in her head. On any normal day, she would have felt elated by praise from her drama coach Miss Donnell. But this afternoon during rehearsals for Swan Lake, a woman with a rather eccentric fashion sense and big glasses unexpectedly dropped by to talk to Miss Donnell. Miss Donnell introduced her as Miss Darbus. The little girl didn't need further introductions. She had seen an East High play last year and she was simply enthralled by the production. And in the center of it all was the director herself: the high school drama coach Miss Darbus. Seeing her in the flesh up close watching their rehearsal made the little girl feel like she was in the presence of a goddess. And so she determined to put up a show worthy of the deity.

And to her surprise, the deity spoke of her. She heard Miss Darbus tell her teacher what a charming little doll she is, how graceful she moved like nothing she had ever seen in a nine-year-old. In that moment she got up the courage to curtsey to the theatre matron and offer a smile. She was instantly rewarded by an approach from the revered one.

"And what is your name?" she asked.

"Sharpay Evans, ma'am," the little girl replied boldly.

"You're a wonderful little dancer Sharpay. Do you act as well?"

Sharpay blushed at the praise but didn't let it falter her. "Yes and I sing too."

A smile lit up Miss Darbus' face.

"She does, Diana," remarked Miss Donnell. "She has an adorable little voice. Her twin brother is also quite the remarkable performer."

"A twin?" Miss Darbus face appeared even more delighted and she searched the stage for the boy. Sharpay felt a twinge of jealousy and she was glad Ryan wasn't here to show off and share the praise with her.

"Yes, but unfortunately he's down with the measles and can't be with us today," explained Miss Donnell.

"I play his parts, as well, don't I Miss Donnell?"

"Yes, yes dear," remarked Miss Donnell rather irritably. "Well she tends to be a bit over-enthusiastic. She goes about every performance as if it's a one-girl show. She wouldn't let anyone else get the limelight."

Sharpay scowled at her teacher. Why does she make it sound like it's a bad thing that she can do everything? She only wants to show them she can be… what was that term her mother used? Oh yes… versatile. She wants to show everyone she was versatile as a performer.

But Miss Darbus didn't seem to think any less of her. "Well I must see you perform then."

"Come see our play?" she offered.

"I wouldn't miss it," said Miss Darbus. "And when you get to high school I'm sure there's a place for you in my theatre."

"Thank you," she said as she gave a little curtsey to the teacher who looked even more pleased with the gesture before she took her leave.

Afterwards, Sharpay felt like she was in cloud nine. When rehearsals were over she was the last one off the stage. That wasn't unusual. She usually remained on the stage to do her dance routines with Ryan long after the entire cast and even her teacher left. It became a habit that Miss Donnell had gotten used to leaving her alone there. She did her routine twice before she decided she should get on the bus now so she could go home. She grabbed her sparkly pink little backpack, slung it on her shoulders, and left the theatre. She was eager to get home and tell her little friends about this praise she got from the high school drama coach.

And now she was on the empty corridor and yet she still couldn't stop her feet from dancing about. She paused as she reached the ground floor. This area of the school was empty and so she didn't hesitate to do a little twirl. She watched her pink princess skirt balloon up as she did. She enjoyed how it rose up and so she did it again. She was about to do it a third time when—

"Look, it's Odd Ball Evans!" she heard someone say from behind her. She stopped twirling and turned around fearfully. There at the end of the corridor was a group of six boys all bigger and taller than her. They were wearing red and white basketball jerseys and jackets with the emblem of the East Middle School Basketball team. Sharpay was on the alert and she made to run away from them as fast as possible but they were faster and they soon surrounded her.

"Hey Odd Ball's trying to show us her underwear!" one of the boys teased. "What have you got under there anyway?"

Sharpay immediately blushed and held her hands down to her skirt protectively as she stepped back away from them. But she realized there was no where to run. Her back was to the wall and the boys all had her surrounded. One of the boys attempted to lift up her skirt and she desperately pushed him away.

"Stop it!" she cried though her scream seemed more of a squeak. It hardly made a difference if she screamed out loud for she was all alone in the empty corridor with the boys. She silently admonished herself for staying so long in the theatre. The boy reached out again and this time Sharpay didn't just slap his hand, she kicked his shins hard and sent him howling.

"Hey, Odd Ball hit me."

"Hey cut it," someone said. Sharpay looked up to see who spoke but felt even more dismayed. Towering above her was Jeremy Cross, the captain of the basketball team and the biggest bully of them all. "She's got nothing worth seeing under her skirt anyway. I say we do something more fun with her."

Sharpay's breath hitched and she could feel tears welling up her throat. She had seen how Jeremy and his gang had "fun" with the other kids. Yesterday, Chad Danforth showed up after lunch in the classroom with his hair dripping and smelling foul. She heard Jeremy's gang forcibly dipped his head in the toilet. And last week, they tripped Martha deliberately in the hallways. She could only imagine what they were going to do to her. Oh why did she stay up so late in theatre all alone when Ryan's not even here?

"The metal freak is probably lonely in there," Jeremy continued with an evil grin on his face. "Let's put her in."

Sharpay stared at him fearfully and this time she could no longer keep the tears in. She gave a tearful pleading look at Jeremy to let her go, but he merely laughed at her as if he was enjoying the look of terror in her eyes

"March Odd Ball!" Jeremy ordered as he pushed her forward.

Sharpay was too scared to do anything but obey. The other boys formed a wall around her so she couldn't escape—not that there was any place to go. The corridor was long and straight and there was no place to run.

"Where are you taking me?" she managed to ask.

"We're going to feed you to the metal monster!" one of the boys taunted.

"Yeah, it likes to snack on little girls!" another one added.

Sharpay stopped walking and she bravely turned back to Jeremy Cross. "There's no such thing!" she protested. She knew there were no such things as monsters. Her nanny Mama Liat said so when she used to cry because Ryan told her there were monsters under her bed. And her friends on the island said monsters aren't true either.

"Yes there is and it lives in a dark closet. It hasn't eaten in days so it's going to eat anything thrown at it, even something as horrible as you," Jeremy replied as he pushed her forward again that she almost fell to the floor. He looked about to pull at her so she walked forward on her own. She wasn't really afraid of the dark or of monsters but she feared that they were still going to do something horrid to her.

They turned at the end of the corridor and led her down a flight of stairs to the basement floor. It was still deserted here but Sharpay found an opening when they reached the bottom step. She bolted and ran forward. There was another stairway at the other end of the corridor going up. If she could just reach it in time she could—

But she never got there. The boy's legs were longer and they got to her faster. They pulled roughly at her arm and lifted her up, dragging her back past the woodshop classrooms.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed with all her might. But the grip on her arms was like steel. They quickly brought her to face a door at the far end corridor of the basement. She knew this to be the janitor's closet where the cleaning supplies were kept. But she noticed that something here was wrong. Somebody—or something was pounding at the door from the other side!

"It's the metal monster, dying to get out and get a meal," Jeremy taunted.

The door banged again and there was a muffled sound from the other door. Sharpay's eyes grew wide. Despite what her nanny said about monsters, she began to doubt it now. Something alive was in there!

She squirmed and managed to turn around, her back to the door in a desperate bid to break free, but the arms caught her around the waist and prevented her.

"Please! Please!" she sobbed. "Let me go! I don't want to go in! Please let me go!"

But Jeremy merely laughed. "On three, open the door and shove her in. Don't let the monster escape! One…"

Sharpay was now in a state of panic. She squirmed with all her might but the arms that held her weren't budging.

"Two…"

Why was this happening to her? Didn't her father always told her she was a princess? Princesses weren't supposed to be treated this way. Princesses got rescued by princes. Where was her prince now?

"Three!"

Sharpay didn't have time to react. Her back was still to the door and she was suddenly pushed forcefully inside. She hit something that doubled over with her weight that caused the sound of what seemed to be half-empty cans falling off a shelf and hitting the floor. Before she knew it the door closed in front of her, leaving her in complete darkness.

She pulled herself up and rushed to the door but she heard the click of the lock from outside and there wasn't even a handle on the door. She did the only thing she could do: bang on it with all her might. "Let me out! Let me out! Please!"

She heard something grunt and breathe behind her. She turned around and pressed her back at the door. She heard the sound of more bumping cans and something like a handle of a mop falling. The stench of floor wax and toilet cleaner was filling her nostrils but she ignored the smell. Her terror at what creature was with her paralyzed her beyond anything she felt in her life.

She felt it move, its breathing shallow and growing closer by the second. She held her hands across her face to protect herself and as she did her fingers came in contact with something cold. For a moment she puzzled what it was when she suddenly realized she was touching wires. Metal wires!

She let go and shrank down to crouch on the floor in fright. She could hear it coming closer to her, sniffing at her.

It was the metal monster just as they said!

* * *

He kicked at the door with his foot for what seemed like the hundredth time. His knuckles were useless and aching from banging on it and one of his knees was already sore. And still the door did not give way. He remained in the dark smelly room.

"Help… please… someone help…" he cried though his voice was no louder than a whisper now. He had already exhausted his voice screaming for what seemed like hours ago. He stopped to breathe and sit on the dirty floor. He pressed a button on his watch to turn the green light on. Mickey Mouse stared back at him with his gloved hands pointing to 4:47. He sank down on the dirty floor. He had been here for 23 minutes yet it felt like an eternity. He wondered if he would ever get out of here. Surely his parents would start to worry if he didn't arrive home on the bus. But would they find him in time? This closet was probably the last place they would look for to find him and it was a Friday. Nobody would be in school until Monday morning. By then it might be too late. He might either suffocate or starve to death.

He searched his pockets where he remembered he stuffed a packet of contraband peppermint candies. His father no longer allowed him sweets as he was currently on a diet. But Chad had given him the packet this morning and he knew he ate more than half of it before lunch. He felt for the remaining candies and found to his dismay that he only had two pieces left. He clutched at them as if they were precious treasures. He figured he would have to ration them and make sure they last.

There was a sound of footsteps and voices outside. He shoved the candies in his pocket and quickly stood up. Gathering all his strength he began pounding at the door again.

"Help! Please! Help! Please let me out! Help!" he cried as loudly as his voice can carry, which wasn't much. But he hoped the noise from the door would be enough.

The footsteps became louder, faster, as if a lot of people were running on the corridors past him. He intensified his kicking.

"I'm in here! Please, someone let me out!"

And to his surprise his shout seemed to be echoed outside by another scream: "Let me go! Let me go!"

He paused for a moment. It sounded like a girl but he couldn't be sure. But whoever it was could probably help him so he went kicking again.

"Let me out! Let me out!" he shouted, though it was more of a whisper. And again somebody echoed a scream outside that sounded as desperate as he was:

"Please! Please! Let me go! I don't want to go in! Please let me go!"

He heard the lock moving from outside and he braced himself to rush out. But when the door burst open he was blinded immediately by the light. And then something big and heavy came rushing into him. It sent him knocking backwards and he hit the shelf behind sending several cans toppling off the shelf and falling noisily down to the floor.

He managed to glimpse Jeremy's evil grin for a split second before the door closed again and the lock clicked into place. The weight of the thing that fell on him lifted and he heard pounding followed by shouts: "Let me out! Let me out! Please!"

He realized it was a girl. Jeremy and his gang had thrown in a girl and locked her with him. Slowly he got up from the floor but as he did, he knocked down several more cans and a mop. He grunted in pain as the tip of the mop handle scraped at his arm.

He finally stood and approached her. He could tell she had her back pressed to the door and she was crying. He felt her hands touch the wire of his braces for a split second before she shrank back to the floor. He came forward to comfort her but stopped. He could smell something. Something pleasant.

Vanilla.

Yes that was it. She smelled like his grandmother's kitchen when she baked him cake and cookies. It was the most comforting thing in the world for him. He crouched down to breathe in the scent that was a pleasantly refreshing smell from the floor wax and toilet cleaner he had been breathing in for so long. He followed her scent and realized it was her hair. He inhaled it hungrily as if he couldn't get enough of it.

"Please don't hurt me," she sobbed.

That jolted him awake. He recognized that voice.

"Sharpay?" he asked in the darkness.

"Who… who's there?" she asked warily.

"It's Troy. Troy Bolton."

He felt her relax. "Is it just you? Is… is no one else here?"

"Just me, and you. They shoved me in here and won't let me out."

"T-they told me they're feeding me to the metal monster," she said in a quivering voice.

Troy couldn't help but feel hurt. So that was Jeremy's gang's new insult name for him on account of his braces. It was bad enough when they called him Bionic Bolton.

He heaved a sigh. "No, it's just me here," Troy managed to say.

"Oh," she said with a relieved sigh. He heard a sound of something dropping on the floor and realized she was letting go of her backpack. "Where are you?"

Troy held out his hand until he found Sharpay's groping one. Her touch was warm and he suddenly felt glad for the company even from a classmate he barely talked to and one most of the school considered weird.

"Help me up?" she asked.

"Okay," he said, glad for an excuse to hold her other hand. He pulled at Sharpay until she was able to get up from the floor. Once she was up, her hands snaked past his hands to feel up his chubby arms and shoulders. He felt her fingers touch his neck gently and until they finally made their way to his double chin. The metal wires of his braces were blocking his cheeks and she touched them tentatively as if to assure herself that it was really him she was with and not some metal creature. Her hand moved upwards to feel the side of his face, past the wire of his huge glasses and up to his temple. She stopped when she touched his hairline.

"It's really me," he assured her.

She seemed satisfied with this. One of her hands dropped but her other drifted back down the way it travelled upwards until she found one of his hands. Once there, she didn't let go. He didn't mind though. Her hand was reassuring and he rather liked her near where he could still smell the vanilla.

"How do we get out?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "I've been trying to scream for help for almost 30 minutes, nobody can hear me."

"We'll just have to keep at it then," she said determinedly. Without losing his hand she began to pound the door with her other fist while screaming:

"LET US OUT! PLEASE! LET US OUT! WE'RE HERE! JANITOR'S CLOSET! LET US OUT!"

Troy felt renewed in strength and joined her. He reluctantly let go of her hand so both of them could bang on the door more effectively. When their fists and feet got tired they used the cans and the mop to bang on it, all the while shouting at the top of their lungs. After several more minutes of screaming, Troy finally called a time out.

"This isn't working! We have to do something else. Maybe we can break down the door."

"Alright," she said. "How?"

The answer seemed obvious. They counted to three and heaved the weight of their bodies in unison by the door. But the door was solid as stone and didn't even budge. They did it again, and again. On probably the fifteenth try, Troy collapsed on the floor and he could tell from the way Sharpay was breathing, she was exhausted too.

He heard her sniffle. "We're not going to get out," she whimpered.

Troy crawled toward her until he felt her hand. "We can't give up, look let's rest a bit."

Sharpay seemed to agree silently. Troy heaved himself to a more comfortable sitting position with his back to door. He could tell Sharpay was sitting the same way beside him.

"How did they find you here?" he asked as a way to make conversation. The silence was killing him.

"I came from the theatre rehearsal," she said between sniffles. "They cornered me in the ground floor corridor and tried to make fun of me. Then they pushed me down here and shoved me in."

"Did they hurt you?" he asked.

She gave another wheeze. "My arm hurts a bit from where they pulled at me."

Troy could understand. His own arm was hurting too. "They did that to me too. I was on the way to the school bus but I had to go to the bathroom first. They found me there while I was about to go out. They led me down here and locked me in. Can I see your arm?"

He felt her hold her arm out. Troy used the light from his watch to shine on it. He peered at the soft pale flesh but couldn't make out any marks on them. He looked up to meet her eyes staring back at him. He could clearly see them filled with tears

"Don't cry," he said. He reached for his pocket for a handkerchief to give to her but he found none. He was always losing his handkerchiefs. She didn't need it though for she already had hers out and was wiping her eyes with her sparkly pink hanky. Troy was getting tired of pushing the button on his watch so he let go. They were both plunged back into darkness again.

"Your arm looks okay," he said just to say something. She was still sobbing and he didn't know what to do anymore. Now that he could stop to think, he suddenly remembered who she was.

Although he and Sharpay belonged to almost all the same classes every year, he never spoke a word to her. In fact the last time he said anything to her before today was when they were still in kindergarten. It was hard to imagine that back then they were best friends. But that all ended when she threw away his pet fish Goldie into the school's backyard fountain for no apparent reason. She refused to apologize and kept accusing him of being mean to his fish. From then on, he ignored her and she reciprocated by treating him like he didn't exist. He didn't really mind. Everyone knew Sharpay Evans was crazy. She kept talking about fish and did weird stuff like the time she stole Chad's tuna fish and kept accusing him of being a murderer. So Troy kept away from her just like everybody else and he was content with that. But now he was suddenly afraid what she might do, given that they were locked up in this dark closet.

"Do you think we're going die in here?" she whispered after she blew her nose.

"Of course not," Troy said just to reassure her. But he was beginning to doubt it, especially when he could feel his stomach rumbling. He thought about the two peppermints in his pocket and wondered if he should eat one now.

"I'm hungry," she said as if reading his thoughts. Troy thought guiltily of the peppermints. Should he share them with her? But what if they weren't found for a long time? If he gave one to her it would mean less for him when he was already so hungry. His stomach rumbled again as if to tell him to keep them to himself or eat it on the sly. She wouldn't really know. She couldn't see him anyway. He only had to get one and put it in his mouth and melt it silently.

He was about to do just that but he heard her whimper again and he felt something wet hit his hand. He knew it was her tears and that little droplet of water seemed to burn into his skin. He reached a sudden decision. He quickly took the peppermints in his pocket and put one in her hand.

"Here," he said. "I only have two, but you can have one."

Sharpay felt at the object in her hand and seemed to recognize it. "Thank you," she said and popped it in her mouth. There was nothing else for him to do but eat his as well.

For a long moment they remained silent as they melted the candy in their mouths. Troy tried to make it last as much as possible by not sucking on it vigorously. But eventually the candy did run out and it did little to ease his hunger.

"What do we do?" she asked when the candy was all gone.

"I suppose we could try shouting and breaking down the door again," he said.

Sharpay agreed. They both got up and started their campaign again. But after a long time they collapsed on the floor again their heads pillowed against the door, their voices hoarse, fists hurting and spirits more dejected than ever.

"We're never going to get out of here," she said.

Troy no longer had the strength to answer. He knew she was right. He checked his watch. It was already 5:43. They had been in the closet for more than an hour. The last school bus would leave by six. There would be no one left in school to find them. No one would be around to come by until Monday next week. Troy felt his own tears fall down his cheeks. He took off his glasses and put them on his shirt pocket. It didn't make a difference since he could see nothing in this dark. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He didn't really care anymore about the saying that boys shouldn't cry, especially in front of girls. The only girl who would know he cried would probably die next to him anyway.

"My prince didn't come."

Troy was startled at Sharpay's sudden remark and wondered what she was talking about.

"You know, my nana Mama Liat said my prince will come for me someday and make me happy. But I guess he won't come now."

He thought what a silly thing to think of at a time like this. But he said nothing. He could feel her sadness and despite his own desperation he wanted to comfort her somehow. He threaded his fingers through hers to clutch at her hand tighter.

"I've never even been kissed," she sobbed. "I'm going to die without my first kiss."

_Stupid girl_, Troy thought. _We're dying and all she can think of are kisses and such nonsense when there are other things we'll miss—like playing basketball or… not seeing Dad and Mom anymore… or my friends… or grandma… or… _He felt himself give in to again tears as his stomach rumbled again. _Cookies… grandma's cookies… with vanilla…_

The thought made him draw closer to Sharpay to inhale her scent. He found his nose buried in her hair where the scent was strongest. It was probably her shampoo. But at that moment, he didn't care if it was just artificial. He drank in the smell of her vanilla hair and rubbed his nose on her soft curls.

"Troy…" she whispered softly to him, but he didn't pay attention. He was too busy imagining vanilla cookies.

He felt her hand touch his cheek and she drew his face away from her hair. For a moment he struggled against her touch, unwilling to leave the comfort of her vanilla-scented hair. But then she felt her lips sliding past his metal braces to awkwardly brush his for only a split second.

He startled. In that split second, the vanilla scent was back in full force and this time it was coupled with another pleasant scent. Peppermint. What a wonderful combination. It was heavenly.

He kissed her back just to taste it again. She pulled back but he wasn't satisfied just yet. He leaned his head so she wouldn't get caught on his braces and kissed her again. This time he let his lips linger on hers. He closed his eyes and savored her intoxicating flavor.

Suddenly the door where their heads were pillowed gave way and the two of then fell crashing into the floor. He opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by the light.

"What in the world!"

Troy immediately recognized the voice of the janitor. He fished for his pocket and jammed his glasses back on his face. His vision instantly cleared and he focused on the stern-looking man eyeing him upside down. He suddenly felt deeply embarrassed and tried to get up but Sharpay was still on top of him and had him pinned to the floor.

"What are you kids still doing here? This isn't a make out room!"

Sharpay managed to get up after a bit of a struggle and Troy finally was able to get up after her.

"W-we were locked in," she tried to explain despite her growing blush.

"A likely story!" the janitor said. "You probably got your friends to lock you up so you can lip lock in there. God, you kids start out young! Now off with both of you."

"N-no…" Troy began as he scrambled to get his bag. Sharpay did the same with hers. "W-we were really locked in. Some boys locked us in and—"

But he never got to finish his explanation. The janitor grabbed them both by the collars of their clothes and marched them up the stairs. He didn't stop until they reached the exit doors of the school.

"Now you kids get on that bus and don't come back."

"But… but…" Sharpay tried to explain but the janitor cut her off.

"Go on both of you or I'll tell your principal what you've been doing in there and give you detention. You kids are start out so young…" he shook his head as if in disbelief. "Now scram before I change my mind!"

He half threw them out the doors but didn't leave. He stared down at them with a clear warning. There was nothing for them to do but to walk silently towards the waiting bus. The bus was already crammed with students, mostly older ones. He saw Jeremy and his gang seated on the privileged first four rows and there was no way to avoid them. They blocked the aisle with their long legs.

"Did you enjoy the company, Bionic Bolton?" one of them taunted.

"Scared any little girls lately, metal freak?"

Troy didn't reply so instead they directed their attention to Sharpay. Her hair was disheveled and her collar was out of place from the way the janitor held her.

"Oooh, what did you do to the poor girl, Bolton? Attacked her didn't you?"

"Maybe he's got the hots for her?" another one suggested. This was followed by teasing jeers. Troy felt his face grow warm but not just because of the taunts but out of his own guilt. He had kissed Sharpay! Sharpay Evans! The weird girl! If Jeremy and his gang or anyone else found out about it, they would never let him live it down.

"Hey, you kids clear up that aisle and let the little ones get a seat!" the bus driver hollered. "We're leaving now."

The boys cleared the aisle to let Troy and Sharpay pass but he could still hear their whispered taunts. Troy let Sharpay take a seat in the middle while he took the last remaining space at the back. Fortunately the bus began moving and Jeremy and his gang found another victim to taunt.

"What was that all about?" the boy on his left asked. Troy turned to face Jason Cross. He was Jeremy's younger brother who just transferred last week to East Elementary. He had been to a special school before for people said he was a special child. Troy found him a little slow most of the time but otherwise he was normal. And moreover he was nice, unlike his brother. Troy was growing to like him as a friend.

"Nothing," Troy answered.

"My brother's bothering you again, isn't he?" said Jason sympathetically. "But don't mind him, he's just like that. Everybody knows you won't go near that weird Evans girl by choice anyway."

Troy felt even guiltier. If even the slow Jason Cross thought that Sharpay Evans was weird, he could just imagine how Chad would react if he knew Troy actually kissed her—and enjoyed it. He felt deeply embarrassed for himself.

"Yeah, yeah," Troy said. "They're just being mean to me again, pairing me with that stupid girl." He made a gesture to indicate how disgusted he was with her. Jason seemed content about that and he kept silent the rest of the way.

Troy watched the back of Sharpay's head but she remained staring in front of her. Somehow he felt bad dismissing her like that to Jason. But he knew it had to be done. He was sure Sharpay wouldn't tell anyone about the kiss. And if she did, he could just tell everybody she's crazy. Nobody would believe her. She was Odd Ball Evans.

He closed his eyes and let his mind erase the feel of her kiss.

And yet he knew he could never forget that scent.

Vanilla and peppermint.

* * *

Sharpay stared ahead of her as the bus rolled out of the parking lot. She was glad she wasn't the subject of jeers anymore as Jeremy and his gang found someone else to pick on. Now she was free to think.

She touched her lips with her fingertips. She couldn't believe her own boldness when she kissed Troy Bolton. But even more surprising was that he kissed her back.

She used to hate Troy Bolton. Ever since kindergarten when she found out he had been keeping his poor goldfish imprisoned in a bowl, she thought him cruel. But in the last few years she came to realize there were crueler people that him. He just didn't understand. A lot of people didn't understand about fish and it was up to her to make them understand.

But no more of that now. He kissed her. He kissed her! He gave her, her first kiss!

She always imagined her first kiss was something like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty with a handsome prince. It would be something magical just like in those Disney movies. That was why in those minutes in the dark closet when she thought she was going to die, all she could think about was that she would die without even being kissed. She would never experience that magic. So in one desperate move, she decided she wasn't going to miss that kiss. And she didn't care if it was with Troy Bolton.

He wasn't all that bad. After all, he shared a peppermint with her and that was really nice of him. Never mind if he was fat and had those braces.

So she kissed him. It was rather awkward—that first brush of lips, especially since the metal wires of his braces were rubbing against her cheeks. But then he turned his head and returned her kiss and it was wonderful. Sweet.

And all of a sudden she knew: he was her prince.

Even if others see him as metal freak, she knew differently. He was a prince inside—maybe something like Beauty and the Beast. She would be Belle and she alone could see the beauty inside him.

The bus finally came to stop. Sharpay knew this was where Troy got off. She waited for him to pass by her and when he did she whispered to him: "Troy?"

But he kept on walking without even glancing back at her. Sharpay felt disappointed. She watched him get off the bus. As she did, she remembered something her nanny told her:

_"Fufu will grant any wish you want because you are blessed."_

It would be summer vacation soon and she will be back to the lake again. She can make a wish then. But perhaps she needed something more to make sure Fufu will grant her wish. She thought about it and kept her eyes on Troy as he walked towards his house. Her gaze drifted to his hair. His dirty blonde locks shone in the fading sunlight.

Sharpay smiled. She had to remember to bring scissors to school next week.

**End**


End file.
